Wroth
Wroth was the name used collectively to describe a set of twenty-two illustrated cards used for gaming and fortune-telling. Description The twenty-two cards of the Wroth deck all had unique names and illustrations. Several of the cards were titled after named characters specific to the deck, such as Loskor the Gatherer or Tethyla the Dark Lady. Some of the cards in the deck were: * The Adversary: A depiction of an archon chasing a devil, who is in turn chasing the archon in an endless cycle. * The Ancestor: A depiction of a woman holding a child in her arms. * The Chariot:This card is described but not named in the source material. However, the description is nearly identical to the Chariot card from the real-world tarot. A stern man wearing a crown and riding a chariot drawn by displacer beasts. * The Companions: Number six in the deck. * Draevus: A depiction of a human male, a handsome and roguish ne'er-do-well. * The Firetail: A depiction of a whirling creature with a tail of flame. * The Godborn * The Herald: A depiction of a harper looking over his shoulder, carrying an instrument in one hand and a sword in the other. Number thirteen in the deck. * Iolaum, The Arcanist: A depiction of a robed male figure. * Loskor, The Gatherer: A depiction of a thin, dark figure of doom and retribution whose face resembles a skull. * The Masked Lady * The Offering: A depiction of a pile of gems and flowers. Number twenty-two in the deck. * Paeryl, the Mother; A depiction of a human female, a simple but nurturing mother and cook. * The Reaver: A depiction of a monstrous man holding a bloody sword. * The Rising Dragon: Number twenty in the deck. * The Seer: A depiction of an elf standing over a pool that reflects a battle. *'The Sentinel' * Tethyla, The Dark Lady: A depiction of a female human clad in dark robes, one who consorts by night with undead and willingly submits to the shape-change spells of evil magic-users. * The Well Uses Wroth cards were used for both gaming and fortune-telling purposes, especially among "oldblood" families of the Sword Coast. When used as a fortune-telling device, the cards were not understood to reflect immutable future outcomes; rather, they warned only of possible futures, and those who heeded the meaning of the cards could potentially alter their fate. The cards could also be used to play mundane games such as the solitaire game Deadknight. History These cards originated in ancient Netheril. Wroth cards were thought to have mystical connections to the gods. Appendix See Also * Deck of many things * Talis Notes Behind the Scenes Although a number of the cards share names with the titles from ''The Sundering'' series, the titles of the novels had already been selected when author Erin M. Evans applied them to the cards. Noting that the titles of The Sundering novels were reminiscent of card names from the tarot, Evans corresponded with Ed Greenwood about tarot-analogues in the Realms and ended up integrating Greenwood's description of wroth cards in The Adversary and its sequels. References Category:Items from Toril Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from North Faerûn Category:Items from Netheril